


Rainy Days and Slasher Flicks

by Wine_By_Candlelight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wine_By_Candlelight/pseuds/Wine_By_Candlelight
Summary: Domestic Dramione Smut. Hermione and Draco get frisky during movie night.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 114





	Rainy Days and Slasher Flicks

It was a rainy, miserable night in London. Thankfully, Hermione Granger found herself lying in bed watching some absurd horror film, cuddled up with her fiancé, Draco Malfoy. It had almost been a full year since the couple decided to move into muggle London to escape the unwelcome spotlight and the two had become perfectly comfortable in their new life. These weekly movie nights had become a staple of their routine. Originally Hermione had suggested it as a way to introduce Draco to muggle culture, but it had devolved into watching the tackiest film they could find. Tonight, they were indulging in one of Hermione’s favorite genres: slasher flicks.

Hermione flinched as she watched the serial killer lob off the head of a screaming sorority girl. From behind her came a sound of disgust as an abnormal geyser of blood shot forth from the teenager’s neck. Draco laid behind her, shirt off, propped up on an elbow, intently watching the literal bloodbath on the screen. One of his arms was casually draped over her; Every so often his finger would softly stroke her forearm. She really loved how seriously he would take their movie nights.

Finally, the terrible film came to an end. Draco let out a groan as he grabbed the remote in front of her and shut off the TV. "That was awful.” he stated dryly. Hermione laughed. "What did you expect from a movie called College Hacksaw Murderer Four?" he buried his face into her neck and grumbled, “Well, If I had it my way we wouldn’t have watched it to begin with..”

For a while they laid together quietly, listening to the rainfall outside. Draco began softly kissing her neck, a favorite pastime of his. She hummed in pleasure and shimmied back into him. He must have known she was purposefully grinding her ass into him as an attempt to warrant a response, as she felt him smirk against her neck. Obliging her, Draco moved his hand down around her waist and pulled her even closer into him, rolling his hips against her. She let out a breathy sigh. Hermione was suddenly acute of how little she was wearing. It wasn’t uncommon for her to sleep in one of Draco’s old jerseys and panties, but suddenly she felt as thought she should be wearing something more. Or at least something fancier.

Obviously, this did not deter Draco as his hand slid up her shirt and cupped her breasts. She let out a gasp of pleasure as he rolled his fingers over her hardened nipples. He began a more voracious attack on her neck, licking and biting her. Hermione let her eyes flutter shut as she enjoyed the various sensations. She turned her head towards him and caught his lips in a kiss. It was slow and passionate. His tongue caressed against hers in a lazy battle for dominance. Soon enough she was completely turned toward him, her arms around his neck and her hands entangled in his hair.

Hermione had been so caught up in the kiss, she hardly noticed his hands drifting down her back. He grabbed her ass aggressively, eliciting a sharp gasp, “Malfoy!” He smirked at her, a devilish twinkle in his eyes. He knew exactly what would flip her switch. Not one to back down from a challenge, she kissed him once more, much more aggressively. In between the hair tugging and the lip biting she had managed to make her way on top of him, straddling his hips. Breaking their kiss, Hermione began to ravage his neck. His low moans spurred her on as she began leaving love marks on his pale skin. A shiver ran down her spine when she felt him throb against her. Any shred of restraint was gone as she began to rock against the strained bulge in his sweatpants. Her eyes closed as she rhythmically ground into him, letting out soft sighs of pleasure. Straddling him made her feel so powerful. Hermione looked down at him through her lashes only to find his gaze fixed on her. He was raptly watching her pleasuring herself on him; the thought alone made her wet. His eyes raked her body and darkened with lust.

Before she could react, Draco flipped them over. He held her arms down and began kissing the crook of her neck. He pulled off her shirt and continued to move down, kissing as he went. He stopped to take one of her nipples into his mouth, his hand making work of the other drawing a moan from her kiss-swollen lips. He switched to the other breast, lavishing it with his tongue and teeth before moving down to her navel. His thumbs hooked into the band of her panties, bringing them down as he kissed her taut stomach. He pulled away briefly but quickly settled between her legs. Hermione whimpered as he brought his lips to her overly sensitive thighs, nipping and kissing as he moved closer and closer to her aching core. Hermione cried out as he finally licked her dripping pussy, her back arching in pleasure.

Hermione let her fingers entangle in his silken hair as he made work of her. His tongue ran along her lips and swirled around her clit. Every so often he would suck lightly on the tender bundle of nerves, making her moan in ecstasy. All the while he maintained eye contact, letting her know that he was in complete control. As if he was demonstrating this fact, he slipped a finger into her. Hermione threw her head back, letting out a strangled cry. He added a second finger, pumping in and out as he continued to tease her clit with his tongue. Her finger gripped his scalp, her cries were becoming less and less coherent. His eyes bore into hers as if to say, “Cum for me.” With that, she came undone, but this was not enough to satiate her. She needed him.

Hermione brought her hands to his face and pulled him up into a desperate kiss. She began pulling down his sweatpants and boxer. He moaned into her mouth when she began stroking his cock. She looked up at him with desire clouding her eyes "Draco… please.” Her voice was airy, desperate. “Tell me what you want, Hermione?” his voice was a low, carnal growl. She gave him a slow, languid kiss. Her eyes trained on his, “Fuck me, Draco.” It was a whisper, but it was all he needed. He pinned her down and aligned himself with her entrance. He ran his cock up and down her folds, sending a jolt down her spine. Hermione let out a pleasured sigh as he slowly pushed into her. She relished in the feeling of being completely filled. The thought was blown out of her head the moment he began to move, each thrust bringing forth a new and more powerful wave of pleasure. Her nails scratched down his back, clutching onto him as he moved faster and faster. His moans echoed through her, pushing her closer and closer. Hermione didn’t even realize words were tumbling from her lips "Yes…God…Fuck.. More…Please... Draco…Please." The only thing that mattered in that moment was Draco Malfoy. Suddenly, he brought both of her legs over his shoulder, causing him to drive even deeper into her. As if she wasn’t already lost in pure ecstasy, he brought his hand down to her clit and began rubbing circles. She screamed in pleasure, unravelling around him. As he continued to pump into her, Hermione whispered ministrations of love, lost in a haze of warmth and affection. With one last salacious moan, Draco came inside of her. He let himself collapse over her, both of them breathing heavily. He rolled over and let one arm fall to the side. Hermione immediately took the invitation and cuddled up to him. She looked up at him. Sweat glistening on his face, hair stuck to his brow, warmth in his eyes. Hermione couldn’t imagine a better sight. Draco reached down, kissed her forehead, and put out the light. Unthinkably happy, she nuzzled into him and succumbed to sleep.


End file.
